Lonely tears
by Mikesch10
Summary: Eine kurze Songfic darüber, wie Vermouth sich fühlen könnte.


_She´s reached the top  
And she won´t stop_

Lächelnd stand sie da, während die Menschen um sie herum sie mit Komplimenten überhäuften. Sie gratulierten ihr zu ihrem neuestem Film, doch die platinblonde junge Frau hätte am liebsten Reißaus genommen vor den jubelnden Massen, die sich immer wieder selbst darin übertrafen, irgendwie an sie heranzukommen, nur um ein Foto von ihr zu ergattern.

Sie mochte diese Art Menschen nicht, doch es war nötig, sie musste es erdulden, alle Naselang fotografiert zu werden wenn sie weiterhin eine gefragte Schauspielerin sein wollte, aber es war schwierig.

_Yes she made it  
Finally made it  
The world´s her stage  
It´s what she wants _

Das war es doch, was sie wollte.

Von Menschen aus ganz Japan bejubelt zu werden; und doch hatte sie das Gefühl, einen sehr hohen Preis für diesen Erfolg zahlen zu müssen.

Wenn die Menschen dieses Landes den Namen Chris Vineyard hörten, dann ratterten sie die Namen ihrer Filmrollen herunter, aber aus irgendeinem Grund kam ihr das hier furchtbar falsch vor, so als würde sie sich selbst verraten.

_She ain´t got no questions  
So scared of the answers_

Sie wusste, sollte sie fragen, einfach nachfragen, was aus ihr geworden war, dann würde alles wieder hochkommen.

Von Sharon Vineyard, die sie einst gewesen war, war nichts mehr übrig geblieben, außer ihr Nachname und ein leeres Grab mit dem Schriftzug:

_Hier ruht Sharon Vineyard.  
Was auch immer sie für Sünden begangen haben mag, der Herr möge sich ihrer erbarmen.  
_  
Sie konnte den schwarzen Stein nicht mehr sehen, ihr wurde davon übel, denn sie wusste, was für eine Apokalypse er für ihre ehemals beste Freundin war, deren Gesicht sie nie wieder lachen sehen durfte.

Die ehemalige Schauspielerin sprach nicht mit ihr und wenn sie sich einmal dazu herabließ, dann konnte die Blonde den stummen Vorwurf in ihren Augen sehen, da diese nun einmal dachte, sie wäre ihre eigene Tochter und hätte ihre Mutter gepiesackt wann immer es ihr möglich war.

Es zerriss ihr das Herz, doch sie wusste, sollte sie Kontakt zu ihr aufnehmen, dann wäre es noch viel schlimmer, denn dann würde die Andere vor Schmerzen schreien.

Die Organisation erwies niemals Gnade.

Niemandem.

Anakota würde nicht einmal seine eigene Frau verschonen.

_Awake at night  
When the emptiness comes  
Whatever happened  
To the child she was  
It´s dead and gone_

Schon lange sah sie das Blitzlicht nicht mehr, das in regelmäßigen Abständen den Raum erhellte. Sie spürte es einfach nicht mehr, wenn jemand sie berührte.

An dem Tag, an dem sie den Auftrag bekommen hatte Yukiko - ausgerechnet Yukiko, die keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun konnte - zu töten, mit der Begründung, dass ihr Mann sich dann aus den Angelegenheiten der Organisation heraushalten würde, hatte sie vergessen, wie es war, Freude zu fühlen, oder Anteilnahme.

Ungelenk hatte sie ihr Testament geschrieben, denn sie hatte einen Plan gefasst, einen Plan, der zwar viele verletzen würde, letztendlich aber das Leben ihrer Freundin retten würde.

Während sie es verfasst hatte war ihr das Herz gebrochen, denn vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie schon, wie Yukiko sie ansah und dabei weinte, sonst gar nichts.

Trotzdem tat es ihr in der Seele weh, sie zu verletzen.

Wer war sie eigentlich? Wer war sie?

Zum einen war sie Sharon Vineyard, eine herzensgute Frau, die trotzdem etwas grob sein konnte und nicht an Gott glaubte und zum anderen war sie Vermouth, der persönliche Liebling Anakotas und damit eines der gefährlichsten Mitglieder der Organisation.

Ein sarkastisches Lächeln schlich sich in ihre Gesichtszüge, als sie daran dachte, was sie tat.

Es war wirklich eine Ironie, dass sie ausgerechnet für die Dunkelheit stand, vor der sie sich so fürchtete.

Sie fürchtete alles an ihr.

Die Tatsache, dass alle Menschen gleich aussahen, dass sie sich schrecklich alleine fühlte und nichts dagegen tun konnte.

_Her lonely tears  
Are fallin´ in the rain_

Eine einsame Träne tropfte auf den roten Teppich.

Kristallklar funkelte die nasse Spur, die der Salzwassertropen auf der Wange der jungen Frau zurückgelassen hatte.

Es waren Tränen der Verzweiflung, die sie jede Nacht weinte, die sie verrückt machten, ihr das Herz zerrissen und sie quälten, sie jede Nacht mit ihren Erinnerungen folterten, Erinnerungen an die Morde, die sie begangen hatte, insbesondere der an dem Vater dieser FBI-Agentin, denn das Gesicht des Mädchens von damals ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Dieser Gesichtsausdruck voller Unschuld und Naivität, das war es, was ein Kind ausmachte, das war es, was Kinder in Schätze verwandelte, doch Kinder waren sehr zerbrechlich. Wenn sie zu lange dem Hass und den Tränen des Himmels ausgesetzt waren, die aus Angst und Verzweiflung bestanden, dann starben ihre Augen. Dann waren diese wertvollen Geschöpfe nur noch Hüllen.

_Her lonely tears  
So they won´t see her pain_

Niemand würde jemals sehen, wie sie weinte, denn sie weinte stumm, ohne auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Der Schmerz in ihr würde niemals publik werden, niemals würde jemand in ihren Augen lesen wollen, was sie fühlte, denn die Menschen sahen in ihr kein Lebewesen, sondern etwas Perfektes, Gefühlloses, etwas, was sie nie sein würde.

_Her tears are fallin´  
In the dead of night  
She just wants to get out  
Of this so-called life_

Sie weinte stets nur in der Dunkelheit, in die Totenstille, die des Nachts herrschte, weinte, weil sie sich alleine fühlte, so schrecklich allein, mehr denn je.

Die Konfrontation mit dem geschrumpften Meisterdetektiven hatte ihr nur gezeigt, dass sogar Sherry jemanden hatte, der immer für sie da war. Niemand würde sich für sie so aufopfern wie Angel es für die geschrumpfte Wissenschaftlerin getan hatte, niemand.

Eins wusste die junge Frau: Sie würde das hier nicht mehr lange durchhalten, irgendwann würde sie einfach umkippen und sterben.

Dann würde sie endlich aus diesem verfluchten Leben verschwinden dürfen, nach so langer Zeit.

_Her tears are fallin´  
Cause she´s livin´ a lie  
There´s a side of the story  
She´s supposed to hide_

Eine Lüge.

Mehr war ihr Leben schon lange nicht mehr. Sie belog jeden.

Anakota erklärte sie, sie wäre vollends auf der Seite der Organisation, Yukiko versuchte sie klarzumachen, dass sie nicht mehr sie selbst war, oder besser gesagt nicht sein konnte und der armen Angel sagte sie überhaupt nichts außer dem Satz, den sie auch in der Öffentlichkeit mit Leidenschaft verwendete: A secret makes a woman a woman.

_She´s all the rage  
In her golden cage_

Sie saß fest, doch nicht in diesem Land, sie könnte jede Sekunde einen Flug buchen und in die Staaten fliegen, nein, es waren ihre Erinnerungen, in denen sie gefangen war wie ein Fisch im Netz.

Manche Erlebnisse hatten sich in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt, wie Yukikos Gesichtsausdruck, als sie Chris Vineyard das erste Mal gesehen hatte, Angel, die sie vor dem sicheren Tod rettete, und das, obwohl sie in der Verkleidung eines Serienmörders gesteckt hatte und das Schlimmste, etwas, was sie nie vergessen würde: Kirs Vater, wie er sich den Arm bis zu den Knochen aufbiss, ihn seiner Tochter in den Mund steckte, um sie daran zu hindern, etwas zu sagen und sie dann zwang, ihn zu erschießen.

Die Augen der Schwarzhaarigen würde sie nie mehr vergessen...

In ihnen lag so viel Schmerz seit diesem Tag, es war ein Schmerz, der nie wirklich aus ihren Zügen wich und immer präsent war. Er erinnerte die Blonde schmerzhaft daran, was sie getan hatte.

_Keep on smilin´  
Just keep on smilin`  
The show goes on  
The perfect doll_

Doch alles, was sie tun musste, um nicht aufzufallen, war, zu lächeln, einfach zu lächeln, gerade so, als würde sie niemals traurig sein können, als würde es sie nicht berühren, wenn sie jemanden umbrachte und damit seine Zukunft brutal zum Erlöschen brachte.

Doch sie musste es tun, musste es tun, weil sie keine andere Wahl hatte, denn nur so konnte sie ihr Leben retten: Indem sie sich zur Marionette degradierte und damit zu einem willenlosen Wesen.

_No one knows how she feels  
Trapped inside this dream_

Doch wen interessierte es schon, was sie fühlte?

Niemanden.

Es würde niemals jemanden interessieren.

Lächelnd nahm die Schauspielerin die Trophäe entgegen, doch das Lächeln war aufgesetzt. Es war genauso echt, wie ihr Aussehen, so falsch, wie etwas nur sein konnte.

Sie merkte dabei gar nicht, dass jemand sie erkannt hatte, jemand, der ihr sehr wichtig war.

Die rotbraunen Locken fielen vor ihr feingezeichnetes Gesicht und ihre blauen Augen funkelten leicht, während sie flüsterte: „Sharon... Du lebst..."


End file.
